


Starfox: Second War

by Pootisman



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pootisman/pseuds/Pootisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been many years since the war against Andross ended, thanks to James McCloud giving his life to destroy the main base on Venom, along with Andross. Fox, James' son, has inherited the Starfox team and followed in his father's footsteps. It seemed as if all was very quiet until word reached his ears that Andross could still be alive. With the galaxy once again at the doorsteps of war, General Pepper puts the Cornerian fleets to guard the outer regions of Cornerian Space, and asks for the help of Starfox. Fox and his team of skilled friends, must travel across the galaxy in search for information on the whereabouts and plans of the demented ex-scientist. With every fiber of his being, Fox will not stop until he brings Andross to justice. Now begins the heroic journey of Starfox: Second War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Matter the Cost

**Author's Note:**

> This is my idea for a reboot to the series. I really wish to make a cartoon series that will be good (anything seems better than the Zelda and Mario cartoon shows.) While most events in the cannon will take place, I'll throw in new things as well because I want this to go for three seasons. Also, Im having it to where there are more solar systems than the Lylat. Half of the galaxy has been explored, and I never knew if the ships used warp or slipspace, so Im going with slipspace. Im not that well with writing, but I try my best to make it interesting to read. It's like a screenplay and a book at the same time. Anyways, I'm aiming to post a new chapter/episode within every week at least. Some will pop up sooner, others will take more time to go over. I cannot thank you enough for reading my Fan Fiction. Please keep in touch and leave your thoughts. Give me recommendations as well.

This is just an idea I had for a “Rewrite” for the series, this being the beginning. I wish I could make a cartoon show, but the chances are slim. Anyways, this is my idea for what the first chapter/episode which would be involving James McCloud (Fox’s father) and his demise: “ No Matter The Cost.” Please enjoy and I appreciate all who take their time to read this. Thank you.  
No Matter The Cost  
Surrounding the upper atmosphere of Venom, the battle between the two armadas raged. Thousands of ships fired constantly, one explosion after another. General Pepper could see it, even far out in space, away from the battle. His cluster of ships were the best the Cornerian Fleet had to offer, and he was about to enter the greatest battle in the history of the galaxy. 

“Sir, battle systems are 100%. Shields are at 100%. All fighters ready for launch. All ships, state your status.” The Second in Command, Zeed, commanded. All the ships Captains responded with. “Affirmative. Awaiting the command to engage.” Pepper nodded his head.

“All ships, engage.” And all the ships moved toward the fray like giant fists of steel. Pepper pressed the transmission on his collar. “Men, this is a battle which we cannot lose. Whatever Andross is defending, it could mean the end of the war…the end of us and the way we live…all that we LIVE for.” The ships were nearing the battle, close to firing distance.

“This is where the fate of Lylat is decided…here, on this very day, and I assure you, we will beat these power thirsty mongrels!” Zeed ordered the lock on to the nearest enemy ship.  
“We will stop Andross…no matter the odds, no matter the weapon…and no matter the cost! Now show them what your made of!” All cheered on the COMs, and as they did, Pepper’s ship fired the first shot. His fleet smashed through a wave of Venom cruisers, juggernauting their way into the middle of the battle. The fighters sprayed out of the hanger like thousands of angry wasps, keeping all the enemy bombers at bay. 

“All new ships, this is Beeger, captain of the “Silver Lance”. We are hitting heavy resistance just above the atmosphere. We need support fast!” General Pepper gave Zeed a glance, giving the order without words. Zeed gave the command. “All ships, back up the Silver Lance with everything you got!”  
The pulled forth, slamming their way through the enemies’ petty excuses for Cruisers…at least in comparison to Peppers ship “Looming Shadow” which she did so to all who she be above. As they dug deeper into the crowd of ships, they saw a huge silver ship below. “There she is, General!” 

Just as he reported her position, a beam of light arose from the planet, slamming into the Silver Lance’s shields with such tremendous force, its slightly moved the ship. The beam remained consistent, depleting the ships shields rapidly . 

“Silver Lance, this is the Looming Shadow. We will cut off the fire for your retreat. When we do, divert all weapon systems energy to your engines and fall back!” Pepper was not too concerned about his move. The Looming Shadow had the second best shielding in the galaxy. If only THAT ship were here…if only THEY were here.  
The Looming Shadow zoomed in front of the beam, and the Silver Lance immediately began to pull out. “How long can we take it?” Pepper barked

“Can’t say more than a minute, sir!” Zeed replied with surprise. Pepper promised himself that he wouldn’t lose a single ship without losing his own first…and it was about to come to that. It was too soon. He took of his hat and looked across the deck. “I am sorry men. We have…” the ceasing of the beam interrupted.

“Why did they…” Zeed asked incompletely.

“Whatever the weapon is, it requires a lot of power to fire it. They must be waiting for it to recharge!” and if the ship were to take another blast, they would be turned into space dust.

“All ships, center all fire on the blockade ahead! If we don’t stop that weapon soon, the war is lost!” His entire fleet opened fire on the blockade hexagon stations, barely depleting the shields…not fast enough. One of the Captains barked over the COMs “If this keeps up, we’ll all be…”  
A voice full of zeal and integrity interrupted the captain. “Got room for one more ship?” Pepper straightened and gazed at the holo-map of the battle sector, and saw a small ship closing in at such speed, there was no doubt it was the ship with the greatest shielding in the galaxy…and aboard her, THEM. 

“James!” Pepper scoffed “Late, just as you were in the old days!”

“You know me well, buddy.” James McClouded grinned, adjusting his aviator glasses. “Now tell your boys to make a hole and to fire with everything they got. We’ll blast our way through. “ Peppy, James’ second pilot and best friend, spoke in as well. “Once we do, concentrate on the blockade. We will take care of whatever is down there!”  
Peppy instantly put on his hat and barked the orders. The tide had turned, and they had a greater chance to pull through this alive.  
The Great Fox dodged her way through the great battle and the three Arwings shot out in front of her. “Ready, guys?”

Peppy nodded “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Pigma snorted with a laugh “Time to have some fun!”

“Have hailstorm missiles equipped. Rob, on my command…” Rob, the best robot they could get a hold of, was flying the Great Fox, ready to fire her main cannons…two deadly reasons not to take Starfox for pushovers . 

“Fire!” James shouted.

The cannons fired 5 shots of doom upon the blockade, as the Arwings released a barrage of scattering missiles. The last shot from the Great Fox devastated the dreadnought’s shields, making the Cornerian Fleet’s job significantly easier. Within 5 seconds, a gap was made in the enemy’s massive defenses. The Great Fox pulled off to join in the battle with the rest of the fleet as James and his team made their way into the high atmosphere of Venom. Pepper saluted “Good luck, Starfox.”

No fighters slowed them down, and it made sense considering the battle above. Every couple of second, debris came crashing down, keeping the team on full concentration. They weren’t far now. Soon this would all be over, and James was intent on seeing to it that Andross would be extinguished from existence.

(meanwhile, on the weapon sight on Venom) 

Andross growled “Hurry up and get it to fire again! The power will not cause an atomic reaction unless interrupted by another type of energy!” The ancient technology with power of this magnitude was not impossible to use as the Cornerian scientists thought. Only one Cornerian ship posed as a small threat, and it managed to put itself in the perfect spot for the weapon to hit it. One of his pawns shook his head radically “Yes, sir…I mean, my lord!” and dashed his fingers across the operation pad. 

“Lord Andross, they tore a hole through our defense!” Another shouted from the top of the temple around the weapon. Andross yelled with fury “Defensive Cannons…NOW!!” He could sense the three pilots coming in. Two had minds of a typical hero, who are fools in reality…but one had a cloud of darkness within him…a hunger for money and weaponry. It was time to give his new ability a test.

They weren’t far now. Within two minutes , the squad of Arwings would blast the base. James gave and order to put 25% shield energy to the hailstorm missiles. As Pigma started to, he heard a voice in his head…a dark, but luring voice. “Pigma, you chose to join him because of the pay and the weaponry. I can assure you it will not last for long.” Pigma shook his head. Gold popped in his head…tons of it, as well as weapon installments of the greatest design. “All of it can be yours…and you can sense in my words that I tell the truth. Shoot them…shoot them down, and I will guarantee you will be able to leave the planet unscathed and your fortune full of fame. Choose now…or lose everything.” The voice faded, and Pigma was sweating. He could see the gold…he could FEEL the gold. All he had to do was earn it.

“One minute and thirty second until target…we’ll be back in time for dinner, boys!”  
Pigma chuckled “…at least I will, anyway.” James thought it was a joke and began to scoff until Pigma opened fire, and the hailstorm missiles deprived their shields relentlessly. Just as James was about to maneuver, a missile clipped his wing, making control nearly impossible. Pigma then locked onto Peppy quickly, and managed to damage Peppys left engine just before running out of missiles. He quickly pulled up into the sky without a word.

“He betrayed us! We’ll get him…” James interrupted Peppy. “Get out of here, Peppy. You have enough control and power to make it back.”  
Peppy’s eye widened. “No, best friends don’t leave each other behind. You said this yourself.”

“Then I lied! Pull away, Peppy. I’ll take out the weapon…I’ll end this alone.”  
“James, Im not going anywhere. I…”

“Peppy!” James shouted. There was a slight pause.

“…I need you to take care of my son. I want you to tell him that I did this for him and his mother…tell him to fly free…and that I will always be flying next to him.” Peppy looked out of his cockpit into McClouds, and they looked at one another one last time.  
“Will you do that, buddy?” James smiled.  
Peppy nodded “I will James…I promise.” Then Peppy pulled up hearing the last words of his friend.“Thank you, friend…now fly on.”  
James put all the power left to the engines. Keeping control of the Arwing at this speed seemed impossible, even to him, but he had to…he “will”.

Andross sensed it. They had failed, and only one option remained. He uploaded the data of the research they had been conducting onto a chip and ran into the temple. He was not as angry as much as he thought he would be, because he knew he would live to reek havoc another day.  
James pulled out a picture of his son from his vest pocket. Fox was 5, sitting down playing with a ball half his size. James smiled before a sudden turbulent forced his full attention, dropping the picture. He stabilized, and slowly adjusted his aviator glasses. “Piece of cake, right?” 

Going at such a great speed, the defense turrets had no chance to stop him in time. He saw the huge tower of a weapon grow as he aimed his arwing at the power core, bottom of the tower. For a second in his life, he felt truly invincible, and closed his eyes to see his wife waiting for him on the other side.

General Pepper saw an explosion on the surface…a bright green wave spread across the planet. As it did, all the venom ships began to retreat. Many Cornerian voices shouted over the COMs with cheer and joy. Some started chanting “Starfox! Starfox! Starfox!”. Pepper couldn’t wait to congratulate everyone…most of all, James. He waited to see all three Arwings rise from the planet, but only one appeared. Pepper didn’t need to think to know…James was no more. He slowly took of his hat and bowed his head. “Brave warriors of the Cornerian Fleets. We have won the war…” Pepper paused with his disbelief of James being lost. “…and we have lost many in doing so…warriors who had families and friends. We will live on and descend justice upon the remnants of the Venom Fleets. To those living and those who have passed to the other side, we SALUTE!” and all of them did.

Peppy thought out loud, hoping James could hear him. “You did it, buddy. You saved the galaxy.” But in the back of his mind popped an uncomfortable two words …’for now’. He ignored it, and thought of his promise…what he would tell James’ only son…Fox McCloud.


	2. Like Father, Like Son

Once again, this is my version of a reboot for the Starfox series. This is mostly meant for screen play, but I try to make it interesting to read. Most characters will appear and most events will happen from Starfox “Cannon”, only differently (sorry, but Starfox Adventures is not on the list, but Krystal will appear and be a vital part of the story). Also, Im making it to where most of the planets are in different systems, and half of the galaxy has been explored, but the Lylat system is the center of the Cornerian order. How the ships travel through space, I never got an official answer, so Im going with slipspace. I thank you very much for your time to read my fan fiction, and please feel free to recommend ideas and information :D 

(Starfox Chapter 2: Like Father, Like Son)

The squad of 5 pirate fighters slowly made their way into the asteroid cluster. All the fighters were Phantom 2’s, one of the most robust models Macbeth’s Aero-Designers had created, putting them to the test against Fichina’s harsh icy climate. Fichina had become an ideal place to buy sturdy merchandise from, considering the deadly climate…perfect for testing the equipment.

Raskal, a middle aged Hyena and highly ranked Renegade, was very eager to put his new toy to the test. It was a single engine with 3 main pulse guns on the top and 1 Colossal Cannon just under the cockpit. It looked like a wasp meant for war…but this would be easy pickings. In the middle of the asteroid cluster was a jamming device, almost always used by ships traveling the galaxy to transport “Precious Cargo”. He made a gesture to his fellow Renegades, telling them to keep the communication off until he gives the word.

They were nearing the center of the jamming radius when the scans picked up movement. They knew he was coming. No matter. 

“Where do you think you’re going? Why don’t you just power down and abandon the ship, it would save us both the trouble!” Raskal cackled, not sure if they could even receive the transmission. They were close to the center of the jamming radius, which was on the other side of a massive asteroid.

“Full speed, disable her engines!” The fighters swept down from above the signal, and as they became within sight of the ship, Raskal’s entire being…his ego, his pride and confidence had all at once dropped at the very sight of it. A medium sized ship with 2 enormous cannons, painted white and the words “Great Fox” on its side. As they had just realized this, laser rounds slammed into their shields.

“You guys are supposed to be Renegades? I never expected you guys to fall for this so easily.” Fox McCloud chuckled, swooping in from behind and disabled one of the accomplices’ fighters as the others scattered to escape.

“Falco?”

“Don’t worry, got ‘em in my sights.” Falco confirmed.

“I got the other one, Fox.” Slippy reported. 

“Peppy, go after the last of his goons, I’ll take Raskal myself.” Fox ordered.  
“Understood, but you be careful. When in doubt…” 

“…do a barrel roll. Yes, I remember.” Fox rolled his eyes, and then pulled up to chase Raskal…whose ship was far too slow to outrun the greatest fighter in the galaxy. Raskal was trying to swerve around tight turns, with no avail of losing the Arwing on his six. Fox was within firing range, but the trick here would be to shoot him down WITHOUT Raskal crashing. Raskal deserved to be brought to justice, not to be burned into space dust.  
Fox figured he would try to reason with the foolish Hyena. “I think we both know that your Renegade days are over, so why not just give up the running?”  
“I’d rather die!” Raskal spat.

“Sorry, not an option” shrugged Fox as he proceeded to fire on the Renegade’s shields. Raskal made failed attempts to evade, but to no avail. Fox made short work of the shields and fired a small missile, so fast that there was no way Raskal could evade it. It transformed into a tiny spider-like robot, attached itself to the fighter and began to cut its way into the ships mainframe. Within 5 seconds, the fighter slowed down to moderate speed. ROB, the robot they had left to control the Great Fox, was now in complete control of the Phantom 2. Raskal was not going anywhere…except to the brig of the Great Fox.

“Mission complete, all ships check in.” Fox ordered. As he was sure, all of them had captured the other goons as well. The leader and his accomplices would be standing in court within 12 hours.  
Before long, all were aboard, fighters and pilots. The Phantoms would be sold for scrap if the Cornerian Law granted it, and they would receive enough credits to improve the hanger’s docking equipment once they turned in the Renegades. The Starfox team assembled on the deck to make way to Corneria. 

“Well, that was just too easy. I don’t even wanna say we EARNED these credits. These chumps practically GAVE themselves to us.” Falco Lombardi boasted. “I’ve gone up against gangs, but these guys are just an embarrassment. Even Slippy made it look easy.”

“Whats that supposed to mean, huh?” Slippy croaked.

“Thanks to your new Virus Spi-Droids, Slippy, we were able to capture them without destroying the fighters.” Fox patted Slippy on the shoulder before he sat in the captain’s chair. 

“Alright, team, lets go and cash in the prize.” ROB immediately began setting the coordinates. “Destination, Corneria, ten minutes until arrival.” And the Great Fox shot forward.  
Not 2 minutes into the Slipspace, an incoming transmission came in, Cornerian assets only. Fox leaned forward in his chair.

“ROB, bring it up.” The screen projected a giant hologram of General Pepper. “All Cornerian Allies are being requested to meet at the Cornerian Space Station 13 for an important announcement. Further information will be covered during debrief at 15:00 Lylat hours.”

“End of transmission.” ROB finished.  
“Well, whatever it is, we better attend, don’t you think?” Peppy inquired.  
Falco nodded side to side “We still gotta turn in these goons and sell the fighters. Looks like a mess, all those fighters lying around.”

Fox grinned “Sounds like an excuse.”  
Shrugging, Falco replied “Hey, those meetings take up to 2 hours. Besides, there might be someone I ripped off in there, and we both know how that ought ‘a turn out.”

“Fine” Fox sighed. “You guys take care of cashing in, and I’ll attend the debriefing.” Besides, with the others taking care of it, it would take less time to wrap things up with this contract. Whatever this transmission was about, Fox had no idea, but for Starfox to be given an invitation meant they would be considered a tag in…and although Fox did like doing something right, he also liked the payment. It was the perfect win-win outcome.  
(14:30 hours, Corneria, Station 13)

Fox walked into the main hall of Station 13, Corneria visible beneath the dense glass floor, which made Fox a little uneasy. The thought of the glass breaking was unsettling, so he hurried the best he could to the main debriefing chamber, which was the size of a concert hall. He squeezed his way through many Cornerian military staff, most normal pilots. 

As he neared the Chamber entrance, his 6th sense tingled. Someone was watching him, and it usually did not have an outcome of paranoia. Even though he did not have his blaster, he still had extensive skills at hand to hand. With so much military, who would be following him here? As a hand clapped on his should, however, he knew without attempting to counter attack…an old friend he knew in flight training.

“If I didn’t know you better, I’d say you were a ghost standing in front of me.” Fox quickly turned around, and looked the light brown dog in the eye, wearing his Cornerian pilot suit unlike the rest, who wore formal suits to the debriefing.

“Bill, you keep sneaking up on me like that, and one day you’ll be wearing a cast.” Fox laughed and shook his hand firmly. 

“Just making sure you’re on alert, even in a place like this.”

They both walked on together into the debriefing chamber. “So, how have ya been, Bill?”

“Been making a name for myself. Im the new lead for the husky squadron, and we were the ones who took on the small fleet of Venom remnants back 6 months ago.”

“I was under the impression that it was pirates with Venom ships.” Fox lifted his left brow.

“They never confirmed it, but I know. I can tell from the flight style…my father told me how they…” Bill cut himself off, seeing Fox stiffen slightly.

“…sorry, Fox. Bad subject.”

“Its okay, Bill. I’ve gotten over it.” Fox lied, but he HAD come to terms with it. He did his best to live up to his father, who was known to be the most legendary pilot ever. With the skills of his father, and the heart of his mother, he was an honest being, determined to use his skills for good…for others as well.

“Any idea what this is about?”

“Not a clue. All I heard was and Explorer Class civilian cruiser came back with reports on something big.” As Bill finished, Pepper walked out to the middle of the stage. As he did, everyone started to stand.

“Attention, this debriefing is now in session…at ease.” And all in the room sat down. Pepper straightened and looked amongst the hundreds of faces before him of squad leaders, captains and “Other Assets” to the Cornerian order.

“As many of you have heard, there has been word of an Explorer Class civilian ship that has just come back from her deployment. They have stumbled upon a system unmapped and caught a glimpse of this.” Pepper clicked a remote and a large holographic image of a Venom fleet. Many grew uneasy. There had not been report of a fleet this size since the aftermath of the Great Battle of Venom. 

“These are new, and improved, Venom ships, and this formation is just that of a patrol formation. Where ever their base of operations is, or how many ships they have, is unknown, but before the ship jumped into slipspace, it caught a transmission with their top notch signal detectors.” Pepper clicked the remote again. The audio was crackling, but it was understandable.

“Patrol 98, you are to report back to mother base. Andross requires all ships to aid him with the excavation site.” Many in the room began to chatter, and Fox’s eyes narrowed in question and anger. How could this be true?

“It is unknown how Andross could have survived. I, myself, saw his main base of operations explode from above the planet. Whatever the reason is, it does not matter. As long as he is alive or out of our custody, he is a grave threat, and the galaxy is counting on you to protect it from him and his military. We are deploying ALL ships to the outer systems in Cornerian jurisdiction. We will always need to be ready for possible attacks, and we will slowly move our way out into the unmapped systems to smoke him out of hiding.” Pepper said, and then eyed Fox in the middle of the seats before continuing.

“Many sacrifices were made to stop him in the last war. We absolutely cannot let them be diminished to being acts in vain. Deployment begins in an hour. Good luck.” Pepper saluted, and all stood and saluted as well. “Dismissed.” Pepper ended and walked off the stage.  
Bill looked at Fox. “We’ll get him, Fox. He doesn’t take the hint to stay dead, we’ll throw him into the sun to be sure about it.”  
Fox didn’t turn his head when he spoke. “The man responsible for the deaths of BOTH my parents and many more…he is still alive. How? How is he still alive? There is no way…”

“That’s where you come in.” A voice cut him off, both turning back to look at who it was.

A middle aged grey husky stood with his hands behind his back. He wore a white military outfit, meaning very high in rank.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Mr. McCloud. I am Zeed Orsly, second in command and Peppers right hand man. I was there during the Great Battle of Venom when I was about your age. He apologizes that he could not speak to you in person, and wished for you to have this.” Zeed held up a chip to Fox. “It’s a specially designed chip that will allow you and Pepper to keep in contact without the risk of someone listening in on the transmission. He will let you in on the details. Its been a pleasure, McCloud. I best be on my way. McCloud, Mr.Grey, fare well.” And with the end of that, Zeed casually walked away. 

“Sounds like they’ve got something special for you. He barely even noticed me.” Bill huffed.  
They made their way to the docking bay, making the last of their time talking about each other’s careers. As they reached their destination, they stopped. “Its been great seeing you again, buddy. “ Fox said, holding his hand out.

“Maybe when Im in the middle of a battle, I’ll send you an invite. I’ll be sure to leave a few stragglers for you.” Bill shook Fox’s hand and they both separated toward their fighters.

“Oh, and tell Slippy I said hi.” Bill shouted before closing his cockpit. Fox nodded and gave him thumbs up before closing his cockpit and pulling out of the Station’s dock. He was eager to fill in his crew of what was on the horizon. Whatever Pepper’s proposition was, it would amount to lots of credits…but Fox didn’t want in for the money, but for justice…maybe even revenge.


	3. No Stone Unturned

I apologize for any grammar errors that confuse you. If you have any questions, by all means, ask them. Even if they have claws, paws or feathers, I’ll still describe them such as hands and feet. Im bringing in something that is not in the series to spice things up, so try to role with it. Those of you who take the time to read my ideas have my dearest thanks and gratitude. Enjoy the next chapter of Starfox: The Second War.

No Stone Unturned 

 

(16:00, Corneria, Orbit)

“How could he have escaped? I saw the base destroyed…NOTHING survived.” Peppy was just as worked up as Fox was, if not more so. Everyone sat in the lounge room behind the bridge, all very dumbfounded about what they had just learned. ROB revised his calculations and the results came up “Inconclusive.” 

Slippy then popped up his head, as he usually did when he had a light bulb. “What if he wasn’t there when the atomic reaction took place?”

“Thats impossible. His flag ship returned to Venom and was blasted to oblivion. No ship nor fighter escaped the blast on or near the surface with the exception of me and Pigma.” Peppy pointed out.

“Maybe he didn’t use a ship.”

Falco crossed his arms, as if challenging Slippy’s knowledge. “Are you telling me that he slipspace jumped without a ship? That’s ridiculous. Even IF that was possible, that kind of tech doesn’t exist, right ROB?”

ROB beeped for 2 seconds. “Database has no files on such technology. Attempts to send an exposed life form through slipspace have been considered, but never performed.”  
The chip in Fox’s vest pocket began to beep. He gave it to ROB to insert into the ships holo display and General Pepper projected out in the middle of the room. The lights dimmed down to half power.

“Im glad you arrived, team Starfox. You will be very important to our movement outwards into the uncharted systems. Your mission will be to seek out information of any sort about Andross’ forces. Any lead we get, you will be the only one to know. We know Andross will try to make a move on one of the colonies, but we don’t know when and/or where. You will receive extra pay for any Cornerian battle you take part in. Are there any questions?”  
“Do we have a time limit?”

“That’s what you must try to figure out. We think we might have a lead, but the destination is in a system which is in the middle of Cornerian Space Control. We need our fleets to keep guard of our outer borders. It’s up to you to figure out the information we need to hunt Andross down.”

“I’ll do my best. Andross won’t have his way with me. Where do the leads point us?”

“There have been reports of faulty signal readings near Titania, and we both know what that means.”  
“Stealth ships.” Fox agreed

“Exactly, but since we can’t get an identification or classification, we cannot determine if this is an actual threat. You have your mission, Starfox. Pepper, over and out.” The hologram blipped to nothing and the lights brightened.

“Titania, huh? I’ve looted there once, back when I was a freelancer. Nothing but desert, as far as the eye can see.” Falco leaned back in his seat and crossed his hands behind his head. “Those were the good old days, back when all the gangs tried to make settlements there…too bad it wasn’t worth it…for them, anyway.”

“Why?” asked Slippy

“Because there was no travel route near the system. Nobody wants to go to an entire planet that has nothing but desert…”

“…Unless they don’t want to be found.” Fox cut in. Falco nodded in agreement.

“Is there anything in the database worth mentioning, ROB?”  
ROB beeped for up to 6 seconds this time, searching all events related to Titania.

“12 years ago, an unidentified ship crash landed. No sign of crew or cargo were found. Data was reported long after the crash. ”  
Fox stood up from his seat and crossed his arms. “Alright, were going to have to keep our heads low, and see what we can find out prior to engagement with the ships. We won’t fire upon them unless we are fired upon. Whatever the answer is, we will probably find out more if we scan the surface for a bit and see what we can find.”

“Then its settled. Lets get started.” Peppy got up quickly for an old hare, and walked out to the bridge. Falco followed. “What are we waiting for, lets go.” 

“Right behind ya!” Slippy cheered with glee. Fox was glad everyone was so eager to start the mission. 

 

(20:00, Titania, Orbit)

The Great Fox began her descent to the surface at a slow speed, giving ROB some time to scan the planet for any strange metals or activity. It usually took him about 3 minutes.  
“I have detected abnormal amounts of metal here…” ROB highlighted the area. “…scans indicate they are ships or left over wreckage next to Mountain side.”  
“Then we’ll check there first. Falco, you’re going with me. Peppy, I want you on standby as air support, just in case we do run into trouble on the surface. Slippy, you stay with the ship in case we get swarmed with reinforcements. Lets rock n’ roll.” Fox ended with that, and all acknowledged. He, Falco and Peppy walked off of the bridge, while Slippy remained at the controls next to ROB. “Phew! Glad I get to stay in the air conditioning. Can’t stand the desert.”

Within minutes, two Arwings flew out of the Great Fox’s hanger toward the sandy surface of Titania. As soon as they were at 700 ft in altitude, they leveled out to 500. The dunes rose and descended quickly, so Fox and Falco did the same.  
They saw the mountain in the far distance. 

“All right, let’s set down here, Falco.”

“Got it.” Both pilots adjusted their G-diffusers and landed on separate flat rocks. They hopped out and met at the far side of the rock formation.

Fox took out his binoculars and zoomed in at the bottom of the mountain…it looked like the remains of a couple of ships that were scrapped, but no sign of residence.

“It looks deserted, but we should go and make sure.” He clipped his binoculars to his belt and started walking in the direction. He pulled out his blaster and clicked the safety. 

“You know the drill, Falco.”

“Yeah, I hear ya. Switch to concussion mode for live targets, thermal rounds for drones and machinery only. Sometimes, I wish I could be a bad guy.” Fox gave Falco a wary glance.

“…Im just messing with ya, buddy.” Falco laughed. Fox nodded side to side and walked onward, blaster in hand. The scrap yard was about a mile away, and if anybody were there, they would more than likely know.

 

(Meanwhile aboard the Great Fox, 20:25)

“Unidentified signal detected.” ROB alerted Slippy, who gulped in surprise. Could something be afoot, or could something have gone wrong with the mission, he did not know, and he could not risk sending a transmission to Fox, or they would blow their cover.

“Well, let’s identify it then.” Slippy locked in on the signal. He could see the blur of the ship but could not see the shape. It was using cloak shielding. There was no way to tell, since heat vision wouldn’t work. There was no way to get a layout unless…

Slippy scrambled his fingers across the pad and brought the lock-on camera’s special options online. Instead of heat vision, he could use the element scanner to pick up the outline of the ship. When the ship turned, the above or bottom was clearly recognizable, he snapped the shot as it descended to the surface. As he looked at the picture, his eyes widened. He didn’t have to ask ROB to know that it wasn’t a Venom fighter. If whoever was onboard didn’t like them, they were in for a rough mission.

“Peppy, we got a fighter going down to Fox’s position…it looks Ligerian (Li-gear-ian). What do we do?” Slippy didn’t have to worry about using communication aboard the ship since the lines were directly throughout the ship.

“We wait for Fox’s word. I don’t get why a Ligerian would be here.” Peppy tried to find a reason in his head. 

 

(Back on the surface of Titania)

The scrap yard lay 20 yards ahead, and Fox’s 6th sense started tingling again. He held his blaster firmly and Falco did as well. The ships closest to them were completely scrapped, save the ship’s skeletons, being supports and worthless metal. Bringing the blaster’s sights level to Fox’s eyes, he cautiously made his way into the metal jungle. It got denser as they went in. Fox kept his main vision on what lay ahead, and his peripheral vision on Falco.

“Looks like someone’s been busy.” Falco murmured. The metal began to clear up, and the direction they came from was no longer visable. “Clearing up ahead. I don’t like this.”

“Well, if it is a trap, at least I’ll get to catch up on my blaster skills.”

They both moved out of the scrap forest and saw solid ships…they had been there for a while, but not stripped, as if they were shelters.

“Drop your blasters…now!” about a dozen armed red suits popped over the sturdy ships and rocks, all wielding Blaster Rifles.  
Fox and Falco went back to back and ready to shoot. “I don’t think you know who we are, because if you did, you would be smart enough not to threaten us.” Falco said boldly. 

“Falco, try not to make them angry.”

A figure hopped over a rock into the clearing, wearing a modified version of the other helmets. “We saw your fighters come in…I might sell the fighters I have stowed away and keep yours for myself.” The figure took off his helmet, turning out to be a jackal. “If you don’t drop those blasters, you will be in more of a mess than if you comply…and believe me, I hate messes, because then we have to clean them up so others won’t get any ideas when they stumble upon this unfortunate place like you have.”  
Fox gave Falco a stare, and Falco felt his reputation crash far too low. Fox and Falco threw their weapons down, and the Jackal gang moved in, rifles still drawn. The squad leader walked closer, very prideful and confident as if he were proud of himself. As he neared the two, he saw the emblem on their flight vest…a fox with wings.

“Well, this is just too good to be true. The infamous Starfox team…” His eyes widened, as if realizing something.

“…where is the rest of your crew?”

“Ready to blast this whole area if anything happens to us. To be honest, you’d be better off letting us go.” Fox tried to reason with the jackal.

“And if that were true, I’d be worried.” The leader scoffed and looked up as if he could see the Great Fox in orbit. “But they won’t be here to save you if they don’t know. No signal can be detected beyond the scrap yard, which is why you could not pick up our base under the mountain…you are mine now.” He grinned a devilish smile as he readied to hit Fox.  
Just as he swung, an explosion came from the mountain, throwing him off balance, mentally and physically. Fox grabbed his arm and forced him into a head lock, using him as a meat shield. Falco picked up both blasters and handed one to Fox. “Back off now!” Fox demanded, but the gangsters were already running away towards the mountain.

 

(Inside the under mountain base, Hanger)

The gold and black fighter, (which looked like a “W” with two engines on the back, two guns in the sides and the cockpit in the middle), flew through the giant hole in the hangers stone walls. It turned 360 degrees and landed. All the jackals were disoriented from the blast, trying to regain their senses. 

The fighter’s cockpit opened and a figure in a golden suit leaped out. He wore a full face helmet shaped like the outline of a cat with red visors. He landed next to a jackal who managed to stand. The confused jackal shook as he saw the Ligerian, and ever so slowly reached for his blaster. The Ligerian made no movement until the jackal’s finger edged his blaster. The golden figure’s gauntlets clicked, and energy blades clicked from them. The jackal screamed and ran off, thinking the Ligerian was after him. The Ligerian just stood there for a moment, then turned to the control room. He ignored all the jackals who were in the hanger. It was the ones would led this operation that he was after, not the pawns.

 

(Just outside the base)  
Fox clicked his collar. “Peppy, come in. You showed up just in time.”

“About time you say something. Im still aboard the ship, waiting for your word” Fox and Falco looked at each other confused. “Then who…” Falco asked incompletely.

“We saw a Ligerian fighter heading to the surface about thirty minutes after you left.”

“Well…that explains a lot. You might want to stay clear of this air space.” Ships began flying out of the mountain. “We’d better hurry up before there are none left.”

“Fox, usually I look forward to a good throw-down, but on this occasion, I’d like to have my blaster set to thermal.”

“We need to get in there and see whether they are affiliated with Andross’ work or not. As long as we stay out of the Ligerian’s way, we won’t have any problems…hopefully” Fox started running for the base of the mountain, Falco on his six.

It was a long hallway, which led to the belly of the base, the alert lights flashing red, and a lot of junk was lying around. They made their way to the barracks, which were empty. Another explosion went off that shook the whole mountain. “Whoever this guy is, he knows how to throw a party.”

“We’ve got to be near the control room…Falco, you take the lower floor, and we’ll meet on the second floor. just follow the bread crumbs.” Which was all junk, of course. It wasn’t long before he made it to the control room, which was full of gang members on the floor. Fox could only assume the worst while checking one of them near the door…he was alive.

“He’s knocked out cold.” And he noticed all were knocked out. That was not Ligerian style, based on what he heard. A shriek came from the upper floor. Fox pointed his blaster as he went up the steps.

“Tell me where they took her.” A voice growled, sounding as if distorted by a voice changer.

“The cargo is headed to the Sargasso Asteroid Station, that’s all I know…hurk!” The Ligerian warrior put more pressure on the jackals neck as he pinned him to a wall. “I told you everything I know! I don’t know anything else! This is the part where you let me go!”  
Fox needed him alive, and couldn't let someone die without him trying to prevent it.

“Ever thought of saying ‘please’?”

The Ligerian turned his golden helmet towards Fox ever so slowly. “You would be wise not to point your weapon at me, young fox.”

“I’ve never fought a Ligerian, and I never plan to. All I want is him…Im after information.” The Ligerian growled deeply, then looked into the eyes of the jackal whom he had pinned.

“Very well, I have not the time for this.” He let the jackal fall to the ground and turned toward the control room window above the hanger. “Pray I do not ever see you again.” jumped out the control room window onto the main hangar bay, where his gold and black fighter was waiting for him.

The jackal lay there coughing and Fox knelt next to him with his blaster holstered. “Thank you…thank you so much! I swear, you can take anything you want, free of charge!”  
Fox grabbed him by the front of his collar. “Tell me why you are here! All of the equipment here is illegal! Who are you affiliated with?” Fox demanded.

“We are just a gang trying to make a living! Nobody comes around this system anymore, with the exception of those looking for metal or trouble! We’re more spread out, but here is our main base of operations! All the things we’ve stolen usually end up here!” 

“What was he after that was so important?” Fox shook the jackal.

“A girl, okay! We sold her to a top secret group of crooks, very hush hush! Even I don’t know that much about them! All I know is that they were willing to pay for females that could fight, and she was a lot of trouble to rob! Took 7 of my men to capture…” the bandit babbled on and on until Fox had enough.

“Alright, you can save the rest for court; I don’t have time for this.” Fox stood and took his blaster out. The bandit’s eyes widened. “No…please no!”

“Relax, with a concussion round, you’ll be sleeping like a baby. By the time you wake up, you’ll be in custody with only a rough headache.” Fox aimed at the bandit’s chest.

“No, no, no wait…” Fox fired. The jackal twitched for a second, then slumped to his side, breathing heavily. He clicked the COMs on his collar.

“Team Starfox, I managed to get information from one of the goons. Report your status.”

“Just contacted C.S.P.F (Cornerian Space Police Force). They’ll be here in a few hours. The bandits should remain asleep from the concussion rounds until then.” Peppy reported.

“Just nailed a few left overs with concussion rounds. Glad I got in some target practice.” Falco boasted

“Did you find out anything?” asked Slippy.

“They don’t have anything to do with Andross, but he mentioned some secret criminal organization hiding at the Sargasso Asteroid Station. The Ligerian is going there as well.”

“Then we better get going. The C.S.P.F should be able wrap up things here. Hurry up and get to your fighters.”

“Agreed. Falco, rendezvous at the entrance. Slippy, Rob, have the Great Fox ready to jump by the time we are aboard.”

“Affirmative.” ROB responded. Slippy worked on the system checks, while ROB searched the database for all possible coordinates. Places like these were low key, and only the lowest scum lived in it. If anyone had a clue of information about any illegal operations, they would be here. Fox was sure of it. And another run-in with the Ligerian would be interesting.


End file.
